Un anillo, un imbécil y un te quiero
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: A veces las cosas suceden tan rápido, que ni tú mismo te percatas de que están pasando. Lo digo por experiencia propia, créanme. Por eso, se me hace necesario decirles que estas partecitas de mi vida no estaban planeadas, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO ESTABAN!
1. Chapter 1

A veces las cosas suceden tan rápido, que ni tú mismo te percatas de que están pasando. Lo digo por experiencia propia, créanme.

Por eso, se me hace necesario decirles que estas partecitas de mi vida no estaban planeadas, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO ESTABAN!

**Primera parte: El imbécil**

Recuerdo aquella vez que estábamos en la escuela: durmiendo. Habíamos llegado una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, no había ni un alma, literalmente hablando.

La noche anterior, teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas, una de esas estupideces que suelen dejar los maestros "Ensayo sobre las familias y acontecimientos importantes en sus vidas". Según la maestra, lo de las parejas, era para que conociéramos más a "nuestro amigos y sus historias". Tonterías.

Lo que me extrañó fue que me emparejaran con Rukia, porque todos tenían parejas del mismo sexo: Inoue con Tatsuki, Mizuiro con Keigo, Ishida con Chad, y todo el salón igual. Bueno, francamente no me importaba en lo más mínimo, mejor aún, podía hacer la tarea sin salir de casa.

En la noche, Rukia estaba emocionadísima. Nunca había hecho esa clase de cosas, ella quería que el trabajo quedara perfecto. Yo quería acabar lo más pronto posible.

Antes de irse a dormir, Yuzu nos dejó galletas; Karin nos dejó una extraña mirada y el viejo, "¡Masaki, por fin veo a nuestros hijos estudiar!".

Comenzamos. _"¡Ichigo, esa frase está mal narrada!, ¡Ichigo, tenemos que poner más dibujos!, ¡Ichigo, el trabajo siempre va en un folder!"._

Enana fastidiosa, perfeccionista y mandona.

Finalmente, terminamos como a las tres de la mañana. Rukia orgullosa de su carátula de Chappy y yo muerto de cansancio y con la mano hinchada de tanto recortar.

Tenía tanto sueño, que no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormido. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Rukia tendida en el suelo abrazada al trabajo.

- Rukia, ya nos tenemos que ir - le pasé la voz. Yo también estaba medio dormido y no me molesté en ver el reloj.

- Ajá -. Se paró con el trabajo en mano y los ojos aún cerrados y se fue a cambiar a su habitación.

Tampoco me di cuenta de que ni el viejo, ni mis hermanas no estaban abajo tomando desayuno ni nada. Sólo salimos, y nos fuimos caminando como "Zombies" a la escuela.

Llegamos y recién estaban abriendo la puerta. Entramos y fuimos al salón.

- Rukia, no hay nadie – le dije sentándome en mi sitio.

- Ajá -. Tiró su maletín en la carpeta. – Ichigo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Sí, sí.

No estábamos para nada concientes de lo que hablábamos. Yo me senté en el rincón y ella vino a sentarse a mi lado. Otra vez nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que…

- ¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO! – escuché a lo lejos una voz sumamente molesta.

Froté mis ojos con mi mano derecha y vi el rostro amargado de la maestra justo enfrente mío y de reojo a mi lado izquierdo, la figura de Rukia moviéndose.

"Un momento, ¿qué hace Rukia ahí?". En ese momento sí abrí los ojos, volteé y observé que mi brazo estaba sobre el hombro de Rukia, abrazándola. Miré alrededor y estábamos en el piso. "¿Cómo llegamos aquí, ¿yo no estaba en mi carpeta y ella echada al otro lado?". Todos nos estaban mirando con un aire de desconcierto. "Demonios".

Me paré y Rukia, como si acabara de darse cuenta, se paró de inmediato y le tendió el folder con el trabajo a la maestra.

- Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san ¡Los hemos estado llamando desde hace diez minutos y no despertaban! – nos dijo la maestra.

- Lo sentimos – dijo la enana. – Es que ayer nos quedamos haciendo el trabajo hasta muy tarde y no dormimos muy bien.

- Ok, lo comprendo, pero ¿qué hacían los dos acurrucados en ese rincón?

- La verdad maestra – dije yo – es que ni yo lo sé.

Ese fue el episodio que comenzó todo. Cuando llegamos a casa…

- ¡Descerebrado!, ¿qué hacíamos ahí? ¡Tú tienes la culpa por no decirme que estábamos yendo demasiado temprano!

- ¿Y por qué no te fijas tú misma, enana de pacotilla?

- Si tú hubieras visto el reloj antes de despertarme, no hubiéramos llegado de madrugada ¡y no nos hubiéramos quedado dormidos!

- ¡Cállate!, ¡enana loca!...

Y así seguimos discutiendo como lo hacíamos de costumbre, ella me insultaba, yo la insultaba. Debo de admitir que esas peleas me venían bien, hacían como que más interesante la vida.

Pero ese día cometí un grave error, me dejé llevar y dije algo sin querer…

- ¡A veces me estorbas! – le grité.

Esa palabra no era la que tenía en mente en ese momento, pero salió de mi boca. Pensé que me iba a responder, sin importancia, pero no, pude ver en su rostro que esas palabras la lastimaron.

- Rukia, lo siento, no quise decir eso – intenté disculparme, pero ella se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Yo fui tras ella, pero me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Toqué un momento, pero por supuesto que no me abrió. Así que decidí que al día siguiente, cuando estuviera más calmada, si es que no se le había olvidado, le hablaría.

Esa noche, tenía sueño, pero no me podía dormir. Cuando cerré los ojos, me asaltó un recuerdo inconsciente: "Tenía a la enana acurrucada en mis brazos, yo apoyaba mi mentón sobre su cabello y dormíamos plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro". Al parecer, me sentía muy feliz estando así.

Me llamó la atención tener esa clase de pensamientos, fue un poco raro. Luego me vino una pregunta que comenzó a martillar mi cabeza: "¿Y si en la mañana seguía molesta conmigo por lo que le había dicho?". "Eres un completo idiota".

Sí, como imaginarás, esa noche tampoco dormí bien.

Por la mañana, tenía los ojos más rojos que podía haberme visto en toda mi vida. Me puse el uniforme y bajé. Rukia ya estaba desayunando y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando me senté.

- ¿Algo malo pasó con ustedes? – preguntó el viejo, después de haberme recibido con varios ataques y sus "súper patadas voladoras".

- Nop – dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa. – Ya nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde. Bye bye!

Yo la seguí.

Ese día, la vi completamente distinta, no sólo porque no me dirigía la palabra, sino porque fue como que mis sentidos hubieran captado una cosa especial en ella. Estuve pensando en cómo sería si nosotros tuviéramos "algo". No sé, se me ocurrió de repente y la idea no quiso dejarme durante toda la bendita mañana.

Cuando fue hora de salida, caminé detrás de ella, yo no era así, pero igual lo hice.

- Oye, Rukia – hablé por fin. No me respondió. – Anda, no te tomes tan en serio lo que te dije, estaba cansado y molesto, así que no cuenta.

Se volteó a mirarme.

- Debes de aprender que muchas veces las palabras causan más daño que otras cosas, Ichigo –. Y se fue. Desapareció.

- Joder – alcancé a decir.

Llegué a casa y subí a mi cuarto. Pensé en cómo me disculparía con ella, no era costumbre mía hacerlo, sin embargo sabía que le había dicho algo inapropiado.

Sólo habían pasado dos horas y extrañaba tenerla al costado, leyendo esas revistas que les gustan a las chicas o dibujando tonterías. "Maldición", en tan poco tiempo ya la echaba de menos…

Escuché que la puerta de su habitación se cerró, y mi pecho se tranquilizó. "¿Cómo me disculpo, cómo me disculpo…? ¡Ah, qué demonios me pasa".

Nunca me olvidaré de ese día. Me paré, y caminé hacia el cuarto de Rukia.

- Rukia, ábreme por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Después de unos momentos, sacó el seguro y abrió. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esas palabras…

Sin pensar en nada, empujé esa puerta y la tomé entre mis brazos, tal vez como lo había hecho en la escuela.

- Maldición, Rukia, yo…

Me besó. Me jaló de la chaqueta hacia abajo y me besó.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gomen por la demora, pero es que de veras que no tengo tiempo T.T, muchas gracias por los reviews._

* * *

**Segunda parte: El ****anillo**

Qué más da, debo admitirlo, en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos inesperadamente, una descarga eléctrica indescriptible recorrió todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de que fue una sorpresa, sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el instante. Fue…

Fue suave.

Fue dulce.

Sublime.

Literalmente fueron unos segundos los que duró aquel beso. De repente, se separó bruscamente de mí, me empujó hacia atrás y sin decir nada en lo absoluto, me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Caí sentado delante de su puerta, solo en la compañía de las palabras que nunca salieron de mis pensamientos.

Me quedé unos momentos ahí, en el suelo, no sé si esperando que abriera o tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Las cosas no habían salido precisamente como lo imaginaba: Yo fui para pedirle disculpas, pero terminé abrazándola; ella se molestaría, pero en lugar de eso, me besó; luego debería haberme dicho algo, pero me echó fuera sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

¡Primero me besaba con esos labios, que ahora me resultaban sumamente tentadores, y luego me empujaba como si hubiera sucedido por mi culpa!

Eso fue totalmente desconcertante e injusto.

Pasaron diez minutos o tal vez una hora o dos hasta que reaccioné y me fui a mi habitación.

Pasé la noche pensando en Rukia, sí nuevamente no dormí nada bien, ¿Por qué me había besado así repentinamente? ¿Seguía molesta conmigo? ¿Me hablaría por la mañana? ¿Volvería a estar todo normal? Generalmente no pensaba en esa clase de cosas, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo. Desde que sus labios tocaron los míos, no podía sacarme a la enana de la cabeza. La tenía como si fuera un sello, allí, grabado permanente. Quería estar con ella en ese momento, abrazarla y disculparme por haberle dicho esa estupidez de que me estorbaba. "¿Cómo me iba a estorbar? ¿En qué idioteces pensaba cuando le dijo semejante burrada? ¡Claro que no me estorba! Nunca lo ha hecho, por el contrario, me hace feliz tenerla junto a mí." De veras que hasta ese momento no sabía que ella sentía algo por mí diferente a amistad, y lógicamente, tampoco sabía lo que yo sentía por ella.

Me puse a contar mientras intentaba dormir. Recuerdo haber llegado hasta ocho mil.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba tirado en el piso, ¿cómo demonios llegué ahí?, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero de lo que sí estaba segurísimo, era de que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Di gracias a todos los cielos porque era sábado.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, así que salí de casa. Quería caminar y despejar mi cabeza, para luego poder hablar con Rukia tranquilamente y aclarar lo sucedido.

Deambulé por la calle durante un rato, hasta que llegué al centro comercial. Sin saber qué hacía, entré y comencé a ver los escaparates. Cada cosa me recordaba a Rukia: los peluches, las revistas, los llaveros de conejos que abundaban.

De pronto nos imaginé caminando juntos por ahí, hablando de algún asunto sin importancia, ella sonriéndome con esos encantadores gestos, mientras yo disfrutaba de su compañía.

Me había enamorado sin darme cuenta.

Quise correr hacia casa en ese instante, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Quería darle algo: un regalo.

Era una buena idea; después de todo, nunca le había dado nada a Rukia, y tal vez podría ser una buena oportunidad para entregárselo, no sé, de repente como motivo de disculpa o algo así.

Pero qué podía comprar…

Me encaminé de nuevo hacia donde iniciaba la hilera de tiendas del centro comercial. Caminé y caminé, y no me decidía por nada. Sí, sabía que me veía realmente estúpido con esa cara de emoción, buscando algo para una chica, pero no pude evitarlo.

Seguí caminando por un buen rato, hasta que lo vi. Mis ojos quedaron clavados en él. Estaba en un escaparate, brillando, como si estuviera intentando llamar mi atención. Era de un color extraño, un púrpura intenso con un toque de brillo espectacular. Cuando lo vi tras el vidrio, pude verla con el anillo entre sus manos, combinando perfectamente con sus ojos. "Perfecto". Entré a la joyería.

Imbécil. En esos momentos de mi vida, estaba completamente feliz, pero definitivamente tenía la cara de un completo imbécil.

* * *

Bien, ahora tenía el regalo - según yo, perfecto -. Cuando regresé a casa, como de costumbre, Yuzu estaba haciendo la cena, Karin se había ido a jugar fútbol y el viejo trabajando, gracias a Dios.

Recuerdo que Yuzu me habló.

- Onii-chan, ¿sucede algo especial?

- Nop – respondí.

- Hmm, ¿entonces por qué llevas esa cara de felicidad?

- No lo sé - le sonreí.

Después subí y supuse que Rukia estaría en su habitación, porque fui directamente hacia allá.

Toqué la puerta y esperé un momento. Nada. Toqué nuevamente. Nada.

Entonces bajé rápidamente y le pregunté a Yuzu por ella.

- Un pelirrojo vino diciendo que era amigo de Rukia-chan, le avisé y ella bajó de inmediato, me dijo que era un amigo suyo y que tenía que irse, que tal vez se demoraba porque tenían algunas cosas que hacer.

- "Renji" – pensé.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Onii-chan?

- No, Yuzu. No te preocupes, ya vuelvo.

Salí de prisa hacia la Tienda de Urahara, tal vez había pasado algo en la Sociedad de Almas, él debía de saber.

- Sí, Renji-san pasó por aquí para recoger su gigai – me informó cuando llegué. – Que yo sepa, no pasa nada grave, sólo vino a buscar a Rukia-chan porque ella lo llamó.

- ¿Y para qué lo llamó?

- No sé, no son mis asuntos, Kurosaki-san – me respondió sonriendo.

¿Renji había venido a buscar a Rukia porque ella lo había llamado? Me extrañó un poco. Mientras caminaba metí las manos en los bolsillos y me topé con algo, recordé el anillo que había comprado. Tendría que esperar para poder entregárselo. Francamente me molesté en esos momentos, me invadieron una especie de "celos", no quería que estuviera con Renji. No era justo, ¡yo no la había visto desde la mañana y ella se iba con "ese" sin decir nada! ¡Sin decirme nada! ¿Acaso ese beso que me dio no significaba nada?

Ya estaba oscureciendo y cada vez estaba más disgustado. Regresé a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. "Demonios".

Ni siquiera iba a poder dormir. Caminé de un lado a otro tratando de hacer pasar al tiempo, pero cada vez que volteaba a ver el reloj, habían pasado menos de cinco minutos.

Así estuve durante un buen rato, hasta que escuché que la puerta sonó. Salí de mi habitación y bajé rápido por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué hacías con Renji? – le pregunté con un tono de "propiedad".

- Tengo algo para ti – me dijo.

Enfoqué mi mirada en sus manos y vi algo colorido, estaba envuelto.

- Ven conmigo – salió nuevamente echándose la bufanda que traía, hacia atrás. – Tenemos que hablar.

Yo simplemente la seguí.

**Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpenme por la demora, T.T no ay tiempo T.T. Gracias por los reviews, espero q les guste.**

* * *

**Tercera Parte: El t****e quiero**

Caminé junto a ella esperando que me dijera algo. Nada. Sólo llevaba ese bulto de colores y silenciosamente miraba hacia adelante, ni si quiera me veía.

¿A dónde nos dirigíamos? No tenía ni la menor idea, y tampoco quería preguntar.

- ¿Y dónde está "Renji"? – dije con especial entonación en el nombre.

- Está en la tienda de Urahara, tiene una misión especial – me respondió cortantemente.

Un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de mí, sin saber la razón. Me molestó que supiera dónde estaba exactamente "su querido Renji". Quería gritarle en ese preciso momento por qué demonios había pasado todo el maldito día con ese estúpido y no conmigo, por qué me había besado si quería salir con él, por qué me había cerrado la puerta; pero no dije nada. Decidí esperar a que llegáramos al lugar que ella deseaba y poder hablar civilizadamente y tal vez reclamarle, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas.

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de varios pisos de altura, era de noche y las luces iluminaban de una forma especial la calle.

- Vamos – me dijo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Sólo sígueme, quiero hablar contigo.

Entró, saludó normalmente al hombre que al parecer era el portero y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores, presionó el botón y cuando bajó, entramos.

Fueron segundos un poco incómodos, como sólo estábamos nosotros, reinaba un silencio penetrante.

Cuando llegamos al piso siete, bajamos. Rukia caminó de frente y luego volteó hacia la izquierda, se paró en la puerta de la habitación y sacó una llave, abrió la puerta e ingresamos.

Era un departamento bien equipado, al menos por lo que vi del recibidor y el comedor.

- Ok, ahora sí, ¿puedes explicarme qué hacemos aquí y de quién es esto? - pregunté.

- Estamos aquí para hablar calmadamente y sin interrupciones, y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, este departamento es de Renji.

- ¿De Renji? ¡Genial! ¿Y qué estamos esperando, que venga para recogerte para llevarte por ahí?

- ¿Cómo? – me miró con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Por qué has pasado todo el endemoniado día con él? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijiste que iban a salir? ¿Acaso no te interesa lo que yo piense?– debo de confesar que en ese momento estaba un poco alterado. Malditos celos.

Celos eran los que me estaban matando.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, en ese preciso instante, yo no tenía por qué haberle preguntado nada a Rukia, ella no tenía ninguna relación conmigo ni tampoco obligación alguna. No tenía que darme explicaciones de lo que hacía o no. Tal vez me exalté demasiado para las circunstancias en que estábamos, pero cuando abrí la boca, las recriminaciones salieron por sí solas. Lo que había estado reprimiendo durante varias horas, mientras esperaba que volviera a casa, salió de repente. Estaba completamente celoso.

Qué irónico, dos días atrás, ni siquiera se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que le diría alguna vez semejantes cosas. Pero creo que tarde o temprano ese sentimiento que estaba latente, y que ella había despertado con un simple roce de sus labios, iba a manifestarse tarde o temprano.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, que no me había percatado que me había enamorado sin darme cuenta.

Y allí estaba, gritando como loco, reclamándole por qué había estado con Renji en lugar de estar conmigo.

- Ichigo.

- Yo como un tonto pensando en cómo disculparme y cuando llegué a casa, ¡te habías ido!

- ¡Ichigo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me dejas hablar?

- Es que yo…

- Déjame hablar a mi primero, ¿está bien? – Asentí. – Antes que nada quería pedirte disculpa por haberme tomado tan en serio eso que dijiste el otro día, pero es que no me esperaba que una cosa así, tú sabes bien que cuando nos peleamos decimos todo tipo de cosas, pero esa palabra de "estorbar", no sé, me dolió. Sentí como que lo dijeras de verdad.

- Rukia, lo sien…

- Déjame acabar, por favor. Bueno, y después, cuando fuiste a mi habitación y tocaste la puerta, estaba bastante abrumada y confundida por las cosas, y no sé por qué hice eso, cuando me di cuenta, estaba besándote y lo único que se me ocurrió fue cerrar la puerta, así que perdóname.

Me di cuenta de que había bajado la mirada. Nunca había visto a Rukia pedir disculpas por algo, y mucho menos a mí.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que te arrepientes de haberme besado, eso quieres decir?

- No es que…

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste si te ibas a arrepentir?

Ya me había exaltado bastante, me estaba desesperando. Cruzaron por mi cabeza varias ideas: ¿Qué tal si Rukia quería a Renji? ¿O a otro? ¿O simplemente no me quería?

"_¡Qué hago pensando esas idioteces! ¡Qué demonios me pasa!"_

- ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO! – me gritó al instante. Yo volteé y pude ver su rostro, ese rostro que se había vuelto mi perdición. – Maldición, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto -. Desvió la mirada nuevamente -. Pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.

- ¡PERO SI NO HICE NADA! Por el contrario, fue… Despertaste en mí algo como, algo como… Maldición, Rukia, no soy bueno para estas cosas. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo…

Mis ideas salían disparadas de mi cabeza. Quería decir algo, pero también quería decir otra cosa al mismo tiempo. Quería decirle que me gustaba, que la quería, que no quería que se fuera con el estúpido de Renji otra vez.

- Que yo te quiero, ¿OK? Me gustas, que casi me vuelvo loco cuando me enteré que te habías ido con ese estúpido, que quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo, que quiero que me beses como lo hiciste esa vez.

Me desplomé en uno de los sillones. Fue como si hubiera estado llevando sobre mis hombros un gran peso y ahora hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Quise seguir diciendo todas esas cosas que tenía atracadas en el pecho, pero no pude seguir. Sólo apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y me cubrí el rostro.

- Lo siento, Rukia – le dije sin pararme. No había obtenido respuesta a lo que le acababa de decir. - ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

- Yo también te quiero.

- ¿Qué? – la miré incrédulo. En el instante que levanté la mirada, estaba enfrente mío.

- Ichigo, si te lo propones, puedes decir las cosas más dulces, ¿sabes?

Maldición, ese sentimiento era tan fuerte, que hacía que mi corazón latiera a gran velocidad. Estaba allí, sonriéndome con esos labios irresistibles, con su mirada inocente, que hacía que me derritiera por completo.

Jamás olvidaré aquellas palabras "Yo también te quiero". Puedo sonar cursi, pero ya no me interesa, fui realmente feliz. Por un momento había pensado que…

Me paré y tuve que abrazarla, no pude contenerme. Quería quedarme así para siempre, experimentando esa dulce sensación que me venía tan bien.

De pronto Rukia se separó de mi, otra vez, le gustaba tomarme por sorpresa.

Gracias a Dios esta vez me sonrió, se acercó nuevamente y como la primera vez que lo había hecho, me jaló de la camisa y acercó sus suaves labios a los míos.

Esa bendita sensación que poco a poco me embelesaba cada vez más… Esa enana me volvía loco.

- Oye, ¿y cómo que este apartamento es de Renji? – le pregunté después.

- Ah, lo ha comprado hace poco.

- ¿Así?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué saliste con él?

- Para comprarte esto -. Dio media vuelta y cogió el paquete colorido del mueble. – Anda, ábrelo.

- ¿Es para mí? – dije ligeramente emocionado.

- Claro.

- Y ¿por qué? – pregunté mientras abría el paquete.

- Porque pensé en darte algo como disculpa. No sabía que comprar, así que llamé a Renji para que me ayudara a elegir. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y me dijo que podíamos utilizar su nuevo apartamento para conversar mejor.

- Ah -. Después de todo el idiota no había hecho nada malo. Sí, en ese instante pensé que yo era el único idiota.

Por fin abrí el paquete, que estaba sumamente envuelto, y encontré una camiseta con dibujos modernos. No sé si fue por la camiseta o porque fue un regalo de Rukia, pero me la probé al instante. Era justo de mi talla.

- Muchas gracias – le dije. – Me encanta -. De veras me encantó.

- Que bien, me alegra, me causó muchos problemas porque…

Mientras me contaba lo de la compra, sentí algo en mi bolsillo derecho, introduje mi mano y me topé con una cajita: el anillo. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Otra vez mis pensamientos: "¿Un anillo no es un poco problemático? ¿No lo tomará como un compromiso o sí? ¿Y si piensa algo de matrimonio? ¡Pero si aun somos menores! Bueno, como que ella no tanto…"

- Eh, Rukia.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también tengo algo para ti. – Obviamente me había quedado con la camiseta.

Como no se me ocurrió cómo dárselo, solo lo saqué de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí. Hasta yo mismo esperaba más de mí, pero no supe qué hacer.

- Toma – le dije extendiendo la palma de mi mano que dejaba la cajita al descubierto.

- No lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué? – Creo que ella estaba tan emocionada como yo. - Oye, creo que primero lo debes abrir.

- Sí – me dijo cogiendo la cajita. La abrió y se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Qué pasa, acaso no te gusta? – dije con preocupación.

- Ichigo – me vio con ojos llorosos. – Es la primera vez que me regalan algo tan precioso. Soy feliz. Gracias

- Bueno… - me volteé rascándome la cabeza por el nerviosismo.

Sus manos aparecieron alrededor de mi pecho. Una llevaba el anillo reluciente en el anular. Me abrazó. Sonreí como idiota. Me di vuelta y esta vez yo la besé.

Como les decía al principio, ni estaba dentro de mis planes enamorarme de Rukia, pero a veces, no se puede evitar. Simplemente te pasa, y esa vez me pasó a mí.

* * *

- ¡Kuchiki-san! – Inoue se acercó a Rukia para saludarla.

- Inoue, ¿qué tal?

- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa -. ¿Y tú?

- Umm muy bien.

- ¡Oh, qué lindo anillo! – exclamó la chica.

- Ah, gracias, me lo dio… ¿A que está bonito?

- Sí, sí, está lindísimo.

- Hola, Inoue.

- Kurosaki-kun, buenos días.

- Has visto el anillo de Kuchiki-san, está lindo ¿no?

- Ah sí, sí, ya lo vi. Yo también creo que le queda muy bien.

- _"No vayas a decir que tú me lo diste"_

- Yo se lo di.

- "_Demonios_" ¡ICHIGO! – le gritó Rukia.

- ¡Oh, que bello por tu parte! – respondió emocionada Inoue.

- Sí, Rukia y yo estamos saliendo – señaló innecesariamente con naturalidad inusual.

- ¡Oh, FELICITACIONES Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Yo sabía que…

- ¡I-C-H-I-G-O! – Rukia le lanzó un maletín con toda su fuerza.

- Eh, ¡no me golpees, enana del demonio! – volteó y pudo contemplar el rostro asesino que la shinigami tenía. - Oye, Rukia, no pongas esa cara, das miedo. Rukia, no me vas a golpear otra vez… Rukia, espera, espera. ¡Rukia!

Ichigo salió corriendo por la ventana con Rukia y su anillo tras él. A pesar de que ahora estaban juntos, los golpes y su manera de tratarse, no iba a cambiar. Pero al fin y al cabo, se querían así.

**FIN**


End file.
